Dreams and Caring
by Mama Link
Summary: "The world is a heartless place," the Usurper King confessed, stretching his abnormal arm, to grab the miniature cup of tea he had prepared earlier. "However, it has.. nice parts."


**eeeeeyyyy just something dumb because I don't feel so good ;A; gaaahh**

 **Of course Zant and Link don't belong to me! They belong to Nintendo o u o**

* * *

"You're in no state to go scuttle around today. If you have an instinct to survive, you'll not move from that spot."

A blue eye flitted open; bleary from slumber. The room was virtually atramentous, save for light striving to filter through the curtains blocking the window, the splashes of radiant green runes — the symbols on Zant's robes, and the only other light in the room: a dim candle.

"I was fretful on what you were intending on doing," the Twili avowed, pacing across the room, depositing a tray on the nearby bed table; china clinking against china. "No weapons, and battling monsters? Are you mindless, boy?" Zant wasn't unmindful to the misery and mystification in Link's visage, and he bent, peering at his expression: eyebrows narrowed, cerulean eyes looking wherever else. Zant's own phosphorescent eyes blinked leisurely, and lips with crisscrosses at the corners dipped into a frown. "You are allowed to speak, you know. I'm not going to hang you if you do."

When the brunette remained silent, and steered clear of the Usurper King's gaze, the Twili sighed; murmuring something regarding to Link's 'selective quietness' as he stood.

"You're quite a tiresome child, so silent. All I'd like is a proper thanks, for coming in and saving you. It wasn't _mandatory_ to do so, you know. I could have left you for dead. If you ever sense the need to stir — if you think your weary muscles and damaged bones will allow it — then allow yourself to consume the breakfast I've made for you. It is not laced with poison, or anything of the sort; just an act of benevolence on my part," Zant prated, lips arching into an undersized simper.

Link remained soundless. The Twili expected nothing less. He took a spare moment to tower over the bed, and revolved, organised to leave. What caused him to sojourn, was a gentle tug on the tassles at the end of his extensive sleeves. He was mostly stunned at hearing the boy's voice; fortified with pleading and trepidation.

"Don't leave me. _Please_."

Throughout all of their spars, Zant had merely listened to Link's grunting and shouting; his war cries. Taking heed of his actual _voice_ was.. inconceivable.

The Usurper King was deliberate with rotating; gazing over one of his broad shoulders, and his eyes were fixed in place at the heartbroken sight he was met with: Link was leaning against one elbow, his hand still clutching the tassels. As weak as the brunette was, he showed no visible indication of releasing him. His thin face was contorted in fear; blue eyes wide. What really frightened the Twili, though, that even with the candle (dim as it was), the trepidation and monophobia swirling around in the unrestricted depths.

As dark as Zant was, he sensed his heart fracture into two, when a tear silently rolled down his cheekbone.

"What is it?" he queried in a hushed tone; mellow with sitting beside Link on the bed. By now, he had withdrawn his hand, both svelte hands scurrying to his face, as he began to handling the tears with the heels of his hands. With a quavering voice, the brunette stated, "I-I know some day I'll have to wake up, but I feel the real world is more like a nightmare. T-The hardest thing to do.. i-is to wake up, b-because—"

"Calm down. You're injuring your rib cage more than it's already damaged."

Zant was.. a bit averse with assisting the weeping boy, vigilant to not press on a wounded area. Once he was sitting at an angle (propped up in a sitting position, by several pillows), the Twili tucked him in — much like he would a child. "Take a deep breath. What are you trying to explain to me?"

Abiding his suggestion, Link said in a faint voice, "T-The real world… it's a nightmare. T-Think of the things people do, how they kill each other without giving a shit. T-Think of how many people have been slaughtered like pigs, s-so people could have ephemeral triumph. Things and p-people get stolen from you in a blink. I-I.. in dreams, t-the world is perfect. Nothing bad is in the world. There, you have the people you love, t-the ones who care about you, who think you're their whole world. They run along golden shores with you, and say they love you. T-Then, you wake up, and discover.. it wasn't real. They're not there with you. The hardest part i-is waking up, b-because you don't want to leave — o-or have _them_ leave _you_. That's.. that's why I fought with no weapons. I thought that.."

"If you'd left, you would have them forever," Zant finished sympathetically; an undertone of tenderness unanticipated by even him. Behind him, he heard the brunette liberating a sob. Here Link was: feeble, fatigued, and required rest. Instead of being in slumber, he was /sharing/ his sincere reflection of the world. And Zant was aiming at /comforting/ him.

"The world is a heartless place," the Usurper King confessed, stretching his abnormal arm, to grab the miniature cup of tea he had prepared earlier. "However, it has.. nice parts."

"Like what?" the brunette inquired with a sniff; the only remnant of his outburst.

"They're all at no cost, too, so that's the terrific part. For instance, laughter with your friends is a nice thing," Zant affirmed, handing the fragile boy the small cup; who clutched the china, and stared into the liquid as the Twili spoke. "Petting cats, hugging.. the night sky in your world is also very enjoyable. Friendship, good memories, smiles, love, sleep…"

He halted briefly, taking the taciturn moment to observe the boy bit by bit sip the restful drink. Once it was drained, Zant retrieved it from his diminutive hands (so tiny! How adorable), and Link gave a pleased sigh; the sound almost noiseless. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"There are appalling things in the world, Link. Both of ours. You're sensible enough to understand this. Every new day.. is a chance to change that. One mundane person may not be able to alter your world's.. habits, but I have faith in someone with a heart as big as yours."

With a weary simper, Link leaned back somewhat. The Twili was charmed to send the expression in return, and ascended from the bed, as he observed the boy's eyes flutter closed.

"Allow your muscles to rest, Link. It was.. very pleasant to share such a conversation. Sleep well."

* * *

 **/nudge**

 **R &R? o U o**

 **/nudge nudge**


End file.
